


О тяжёлой доле параноика

by C_z



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_z/pseuds/C_z
Summary: Как известно, когда кровь приливает к члену, от головы она отливает. Куда прилила кровь Роджерса во время пресс-конференции, на которой он, улыбаясь, заявил на всю страну, что встречается с мужчиной, Броку было непонятно. К пятке, видимо – потому что от головы она была ещё дальше.





	О тяжёлой доле параноика

**Author's Note:**

> – Что слышно?  
> – Эм, – Джек как-то замялся, а потом ухмыльнулся, как ухмылялся каждый раз, когда собирался сообщить пикантную новость. – Говорят, в этой больнице лежит будущая миссис Роджерс.  
> – Никакой врачебной тайны, – проворчал Брок. – Хоть хорошенькая?  
> – Метр восемьдесят, сиськи – во, – Джек показал что-то невообразимое. – Кэп, говорят, с ума сходит.  
> – А чего лежит-то?  
> – Да кто ж ее знает, – Джек смешливо прищурился, — может, в положении?  
> – Или у нее осколочное в бедро. Метр восемьдесят – это, знаешь, обязывает.  
> (с) by TsissiBlack
> 
> – Ты где был?  
> – у Сереги в шахматы играли.  
> – ну и кто кого?  
> – Да никто никого, говорю же, в шахматы играли.  
> (с) Очень старый анекдот

Если бы кто-нибудь предупредил Брока Рамлоу, что к Роджерсу прилагается такая публичность, он бы ещё пять раз подумал, прежде чем пригласить его выпить и через два месяца обнаружить, что минимум четыре ночи в неделю они теперь проводят вместе. Ну, или если бы Брок вовремя подумал сам, но, как известно, когда кровь приливает к члену, от головы она отливает. Куда прилила кровь Роджерса во время пресс-конференции, на которой он, улыбаясь, заявил на всю страну, что встречается с мужчиной, Броку было непонятно. К пятке, видимо – потому что от головы она была ещё дальше. Бойфренд, блядь. Слово было дебильное, ситуация была дебильная, Роджерс был дебильный и даже не понял, из-за чего Брок так разозлился, но на всякий случай извинился. Два раза.   
И Брок бы даже, наверное, простил или хотя бы забил, но чёртово интервью видели все кому не лень, а кому было лень, тем рассказали. И весь Щ.И.Т. – Брок знать не хотел, что творилось за его пределами – занялся поисками «бойфренда» Капитана Америка.  
Для начала Рамлоу перестал уезжать с работы с Роджерсом. Потом на всякий случай попросил того не ездить к нему напрямую, а заезжать домой и менять там свой приметный мотоцикл на что-то попроще. По-Броковски так попросил, ультимативно: мол, или так, или никак вообще. Роджерс вроде сообразил, что свернул не туда, но обратно было уже не отыграть, так что от журналистов он отшучивался, от коллег отмалчивался или отвирался, но и через две недели поиски не думали утихать. Брок стал меньше спать, лучше избегать разговоров и постоянно слышать подозрительное.  
К концу третьей недели этого безобразия у него нервно дёргался глаз. Роджерс поначалу игнорировал эту суету и молча соглашался на все предложенные меры конспирации, но когда Рамлоу убрал из гардероба все цветные вещи – включая синий шарф, его же подарок, с которым тот почти не расставался – и постригся так коротко, что в его волосы стало невозможно запускать пальцы, всё-таки прижал любовника к стенке с целью поговорить, а не как обычно.   
– Брок, объясни мне, что происходит. Словами через рот, я по-другому не понимаю.  
– А ты и словами не понимаешь, когда тебе не нравится, что тебе говорят.  
– А ты объясни так, чтобы я понял. И давай сначала конструктив, а потом эмоции.  
– Кто бы говорил.  
– Брок.  
– Какого хера ты заявил на всю страну, что мы трахаемся?!  
– Не искажай мои слова. Я сказал, что встречаюсь с мужчиной.  
– И в чём я их искажаю?  
– Возможно, у нас ещё не дошло до постели, я провожаю тебя домой из кино, целую у двери и уезжаю домой.  
– Ага, и оставляешь в одиночестве дрочить до кровавых мозолей, – ладно, он своего добился, кипеть Брок перестал. – Мог бы хотя бы со мной посоветоваться, прежде чем так меня подставлять.  
– Я не называл твоего имени, если ты вдруг забыл, – а Роджерса зацепили слова о подставе. Он нахмурился, вздёрнул подбородок и стал выглядеть решительным и серьёзным.  
– И ты, конечно, уверен, что никто до моей кандидатуры сам не додумается? Отличная роль – Брок Рамлоу, подстилка Капитана Америка!  
– Так дело только в этом? В следующем интервью мне упомянуть, что я снизу?  
Брок посмотрел на него скептически, но вдруг осознал, что тот действительно может. Ему как будто свет включили в голове.  
– Нет, дело не только в этом, Роджерс. Меня бесят лишние глаза в моей постели, а ты намеренно вызываешь к ней интерес.  
– В постель к нам никто не полезет.  
– Уже не лезут, я заметил.  
– Брок. Тебе не нравится заниматься со мной любовью? – Броку не нравилась эта формулировка применительно к ним, но он решил это не озвучивать.  
– Не говори ерунды.  
– Тогда почему ты этого стыдишься?  
– Да ты меня слышишь вообще?! – взорвался Брок. – Кто говорит о стыде-то? Меня просто заебал этот интерес, заебало каждую секунду ждать, что до кого-то дойдёт.  
– И что случится? – Брок не сразу нашёлся с ответом, даже потряс головой, приводя мысли в порядок, и Стив продолжил:  
– Что будет, если кто-то поймёт? Ау, Земля вызывает Рамлоу.  
– Ладно, проехали.  
– Ничего мы и никуда не проехали. Давай поговорим, Брок, люди так делают, когда у них какие-то сложности в отношениях.  
Отношения. Вот и начиналась та часть, которую Брок на дух не переносил. Понятное дело, что просто потрахаться без обязательств – это было не про Капитана. Но кто бы ему сказал вообще, что всё выгорит, ещё тогда, когда он пригласил Роджерса выпить, может, он бы ещё пять раз подумал. Теперь идти на попятную было поздно, а отказываться от него добровольно – нереально глупо.  
– Роджерс, не дури, – максимально непринуждённо отмахнулся он. – У нас всё в порядке, я просто не люблю быть предметом обсуждения. Пойдём в кровать. Завтра рабочий день, а мне четырёх часов сна не хватает, не то что некоторым.  
Стив посверлил его суровым взглядом, но в итоге позволил увести себя в спальню. Брок только решил, что, видимо, прокатило, как тот, выныривая из ворота снимаемой футболки, выдал:  
– Мы ещё вернёмся к этому разговору.   
Не прокатило.   
Роджерс был нежен и неотвратим. Как-то получилось, что за всё время их затянувшихся встреч принимающей стороной был только Стив, они ни разу не обсуждали это, просто тот никогда не возражал, когда Брок утыкал его носом в подушку или закидывал себе на плечи его ноги. На этот же раз Роджерс вылизал его целиком, перевернул на живот, раздвинул ягодицы и принялся вылизывать там. Ощущения от раскрывающих его ладоней были не менее яркими, чем от языка, обводящего вход. Брок моментально поплыл. Он давненько никому не подставлялся: со случайными любовниками не хотелось, а неслучайные закончились лет пять назад, не до того стало. А теперь вот случился Роджерс.  
Роджерс втолкнул в него фалангу пальца и тут же вытащил. Видимо, потянулся за смазкой, потому что в следующий момент пальцы вернулись, влажные и прохладные, и сразу два. Двигались они медленно, слишком медленно, и Брок понимал, что торопиться не стоит, но это уже походило на издевательство. Он двинулся навстречу, но вторая рука всё ещё сжимала его ягодицу и не позволила даже дёрнуться.   
– Роджерс, не тормози!  
– Если я не приторможу, я рискую сделать тебе неприятно. Не хотелось бы, – пальцы вошли до конца и так же медленно двинулись обратно.  
– Ты рискуешь сделать мне очень, очень приятно, если будешь чуть побыстрее.  
– Расскажи мне, как ты хочешь, – пальцы покинули его тело, обвели вход по кругу и снова медленно двинулись внутрь.  
– Давай сразу членом, а?  
– Обалдел? – Роджерс попытался добавить третий палец, но был перехвачен за запястье.  
– Давай, если ты будешь двигаться понемногу, мне будет охуенно. Ты же хочешь сделать мне охуенно, правда?  
Роджерс хотел. Он приподнял Брока за бёдра, заставив опереться на локти и колени, добавил смазки и приставил головку ко входу.  
– Ты ждёшь, пока меня удар хватит? – прохрипел Брок, обернувшись через плечо. Стив замер, уставившись туда, где вот-вот должны были соединиться их тела и, кажется, вообще его не слышал, но повинуясь нервному движению навстречу всё-таки толкнулся, придержав любовника за талию.  
Брок зашипел. Он неплохо выучил роджерсовские габариты, но с непривычки мышцам казалось, что в него пытаются запихнуть как минимум огнетушитель. Но было хорошо, было всё равно хорошо, а когда Роджерс вытащил и загнал снова, так же неглубоко, а потом стал мелкими толчками продвигаться дальше, стало охуенно.  
Наверное, он орал – он и в активной позиции не считал нужным сдерживаться. Роджерс одной рукой держал его за плечо, не давая слишком уж дёргаться, другой наглаживал его спину и бока, и шептал что-то о том, какой Брок потрясающий и как ему с ним повезло. Брок, впрочем, не отображал, он изо всех сил пытался не рухнуть лицом в матрас, руки его почти не держали, перед глазами мелькали светлые пятна. О том, чтобы подрочить себе, не шло и речи – на это не хватало координации движений – но ему и без этого было всего ошеломляюще много.  
Руки всё-таки подломились, но Роджерс притянул его за плечо, заставляя выпрямиться. Под таким углом стало ещё интереснее. Брок вскрикивал на каждом толчке, под закрытыми веками вспыхивало белым, горяченный Стив прижимал его спиной к своей груди. Когда его ладонь скользнула с плеча на шею и не сжала даже, нет, только обозначила своё присутствие, Брок удивлённо распахнул глаза, неосознанно дёрнулся вперёд, вжимаясь в неё, и с глухим рыком кончил.  
– Ни хера себе, – только и смог сказать он по возвращении в реальность. Вышло шёпотом, голоса не было.   
Роджерс благоразумно промолчал и не стал портить ему настроение, с этим Брок отлично справился сам. Он искренне не понимал, почему Капитана так припёрло выйти из шкафа, и ещё меньше понимал, как ему от всего этого отвертеться, не избавляясь от любовника. И конечно, обо всём этом надо было думать после отличного секса, другого времени для пиздостраданий не существовало.  
На следующий день Рамлоу попёрся к медикам за очередной формой с пятизначным номером, и по пути клялся себе впредь думать головой, а не жопой. Жопа отчётливо ощущалась органом, которому клёво было вчера, так что он изменил программу личной тренировки, а после неё занялся бумажными делами, требующими расхаживания по этажам. Положение сидя на ближайшие сутки не было в списке комфортных.  
Линда, украшение медблока, славившаяся лёгкой рукой и языком без костей, предложила ему присесть, Брок отказался. Он встал так, чтобы не слишком нависать над ней, но видеть монитор – на всякий случай, привычка – заложил руки за спину, принял максимально устойчивую позу и рассеянно уставился на её длинные, острые ногти, цокающие по клавиатуре. Долгая цепочка ассоциаций привела его к вопросу «как она, блядь, с такими ногтями подтирает задницу?» От этой мысли его собственная пятая точка напомнила о себе, Брок поморщился и переступил с ноги на ногу.  
– Лейтенант Рамлоу, возможно, вам стоит обратиться к кому-нибудь из врачей с этой деликатной проблемой? – спросила Линда, не отрывая взгляда от монитора. Рамлоу так охуел, что не сразу нашёлся с ответом, но ей и не нужен был его ответ. – В вашем возрасте в геморрое нет ничего удивительного, но он легко лечится медикаментозно, незачем терпеть и мучиться.   
Ох, знала бы медсестричка, что это за геморрой. Он с трудом удержался от облегчённого смешка. Хотя с формулировкой поспорить было сложно, геморроем Роджерс был тем ещё. Монолог Линды тем временем утёк куда-то в сторону от опасной темы. Брок её не слушал, только через пару минут зацепился за фразу:  
– Вставляешь до конца, потом пара движений и этот звук! – сказано с томным придыханием. Но нет, это было внезапно про банкомат, а у Рамлоу просто годами наработанная паранойя разыгралась. Тяжело быть параноиком, которого ищет весь штатный состав секретной организации.   
К Капитану его по бумажным делам тоже занесло. Тот сидел за столом, а рядом, чуть ли не прислонившись бедром к его плечу, торчал какой-то кучерявый баран, тыкал пальцами в монитор и что-то увлечённо пел развесившему уши Роджерсу. Брок даже не стал вслушиваться в тему разговора, слишком много моральных сил у него ушло на то, чтобы никого не уебать. Он просто подошёл к барану, оказавшемуся субтильным, но неожиданно высоким, положил тяжёлую руку ему на плечо и без вопросительной интонации сообщил:  
– Почему бы вам не обратиться с этим предложением к Фьюри.  
Возражений у барана не нашлось.  
– Лейтенант Рамлоу? – роджерсовские попытки сохранять субординацию плохо сочетались с граблей, тут же схватившей его за предплечье. – По какому вопросу?  
– Капитан Роджерс, – Брок скинул с себя его руку и протянул принесённую папку. – Последние два рапорта от моей группы по операции в Мексике.  
– Что тебя так разозлило? – Роджерс казался серьёзно обеспокоенным, и от этого у Брока снова зачесались кулаки.  
– Роджерс, этот хер тебя клеил.   
Капитан облегчённо рассмеялся, и зуд в Броковых кулаках стал совсем нестерпимым.  
– Он не в моём вкусе, ты же знаешь.  
– До него это донеси, чего ты мне-то рассказываешь, – трогать его Роджерс больше не пытался, и на том спасибо.  
– Было бы куда проще, если бы ты не стыдился наших отношений. Я бы просто заявил всему миру, что я с тобой.  
Ну вот опять это слово дебильное, господи, за что?  
– Роджерс, я тебе уже говорил, что дело не…  
– Все бы сразу отстали, потому что ты вне конкуренции.  
– Вы посмотрите, Капитан Америка умеет подлизываться, – Брок ёрничал на автомате, стараясь не показать, как его на самом деле зацепили эти слова. Ну нахер, так было недолго и в любви начать признаваться. – Нет, хватит, дома поговорим.  
Но дома они, конечно, не поговорили, Брок позаботился об этом.

В кафетерии Щ.И.Т.а было немноголюдно, до обеденного перерыва у административного блока оставалось чуть меньше часа, поэтому Брок и ходил жрать в это время. Однако там обнаружилось несколько личностей с более свободным расписанием, и голосов было не так много, чтобы они сливались в равномерный бессмысленный гул.  
– Нет, ну этот-то под Капитаном. Пусть теперь вертится как может, – сказал один «пиджак» другому. Брок напрягся и нацепил на лицо максимально безразличное выражение.  
– Да, первая же самостоятельная миссия, и такой провал, – тьфу ты, блин, это про Лэнга. Да, не повезло мужику, огребать ещё долго будет.  
– Уверяю тебя, от природы таких скул не бывает, такие можно только насосать усиленными тренировками, – вещала агент Романофф недавно перешедшей к ним из ЦРУ блондинке. Брок уже потянулся было ладонью к морде, но в ответ раздалось что-то про нарисовать и про два тона какого-то хуйла.

Рамлоу пора было признать, на почве паранойи у него ехала крыша. В наблюдательности его любовнику было не отказать, поэтому в пятницу вечером Брока взяли в охапку и увезли в канадскую глушь на озеро.   
Это было то, что доктор прописал, – тишина, природа, Роджерс и никаких средств связи. То есть, конечно, хрен бы кто отпустил Капитана совсем без связи, но «тревожная кнопка» не была телефоном, скорее какой-то хернёй типа пэйджера, на которую в случае чего должно было прийти сообщение с координатами сбора.   
Конечно, это было просто подстраховкой, никто не собирался дёргать его любовника с заслуженного отдыха. И конечно, чёртова штуковина зазвонила уже в субботу.  
Городской ребёнок Роджерс не разделял любви Рамлоу к медвежьей глуши, но потакал ей, и Брок легко поддался на его уговоры остаться отдыхать, тем более что в довесок Капитан пообещал вернуться как можно раньше и привезти Броку вискаря.  
– Сдохнешь – домой можешь не возвращаться! – проорал Рамлоу вслед уезжающему Роджерсу, постоял на крыльце, пока шум мотора не затих вдали, а потом вернулся в дом и открыл дверцу холодильника. Ничего нового там, как ни удивительно, не появилось.  
Тихо закрылась оставленная Броком нараспашку входная дверь. Сквозняка в доме не было, он еще не открывал ни одного окна, а Роджерс на ту сторону дома вообще не заходил. Рамлоу сделал глубокий вдох и задержал дыхание, не поворачиваясь от холодильника. Через порог кухни перепрыгнул и с глухим шипением покатился по полу баллончик размером с флакон пены для бритья. Рамлоу мысленно хмыкнул, досчитал до трёх и намеренно шумно осел на пол.  
Кислород в его лёгких почти закончился, когда из дверного проёма показался мужик в камуфляже без опознавательных знаков и в маске с воздушными фильтрами. Мужик наклонился над ним, и Брок понял, что угадал с действием газа, жертву ожидали найти тихо отрубившейся. Когда мужик поставил его на ноги и попытался закинуть на плечо, Брок зарядил ему под дых, стянул с него маску, глубоко вдохнул безопасного фильтрованного воздуха и аккуратно уложил мужика мордой в пол. Даже удержался от желания слегка подрихтовать её об угол стола – Роджерс не оценит кровищи на кухне, на говно изойдёт, если увидит. На звуки борьбы из коридора подтянулись остальные участники цирка.  
На говно Роджерс, правда, и так изошёл, но объектом приложения пиздежа был не Брок, а это многое меняло. Когда Капитан добрался до цивилизации и выяснил, что мир без него не собирается рушиться, он ломанулся обратно в их медвежий угол ещё быстрее, чем до этого спешил на зов долга. Долг всё равно никуда не денется, а Рамлоу может, и вот это осознание как раз и читалось на лице выпрыгивающего из раздолбанного внедорожника Роджерса. И, чего уж, Броку было приятно. Особенно когда Стив увидел в траве перед домом несчастную троицу нападавших, связанных мерзкой, неудобной нейлоновой верёвкой – ну, что нашлось в кладовке, не обессудьте – но всё равно подошёл и ощупал всего Брока, проверяя, цел ли он.  
– Да в порядке я, убери грабли, – больше по привычке и из-за свидетелей ворчал он. Роджерс предсказуемо не реагировал, продолжая его тискать. – Ну кто ж им виноват, что они меня брать всего втроём пришли.  
– Да, наверное, они представляли себе моего любовника как-то иначе, – Стив с тоскливым вздохом разворошил короткие пряди на Броковой макушке. – Кстати, почему у тебя пленники скулят?  
– Да кто ж их знает? Верёвка нейлоновая, может, перестарался чуток на эмоциях.  
Роджерс внимательно оглядел Брока и живописный букет из трёх человек.  
– А не на том ли месте на поляне был муравейник?

Кто бы сказал Броку Рамлоу, что из-за троих дураков он похерит чуть ли не лучшие выходные в своей жизни! Он бы, может, и не стал их Стиву показывать, прикопал бы где-нибудь по-тихому, в жизни бы не нашли. Конечно, отдыху тут же пришла работа. Потому что шутки шутками, а крыса в Щ.И.Т.е – это проблема, требующая решительных действий. И решительного Роджерса. И, по нескромному мнению Брока, пусть бы Роджерс сам с этим и ебался, но под шумок в конторе проверили и перепроверили всё что можно и что нельзя. Затянулось перетряхивание организации почти на месяц.  
– Лейтенант Рамлоу, зачем вам столько смазки? – серьёзно глядя ему в глаза, спросила сидящая за его столом Романофф. Броку было что ей сказать по этому поводу.  
И что не охуела ли она по ящикам его стола шариться. И что он собственного любовника из-за этого бардака видит даже на выходных только по ночам. И что подарок от любимого сексшопа – это вам не пёс чихнул. Но потом он увидел в её руках внутреннюю ведомость Щ.И.Т.а, и со смешанными чувствами заржал. Тяжело быть параноиком, однако.  
– А, – отсмеявшись, выдохнул он. – Это не нам, это связистам. Ты ж понимаешь, из меня херовый гуманист, я если натягиваю, то без смазки. Кстати, и связисты говорили, что заказывали тридцать штук, а не триста, так что взъебнуть надо кого-то в хозчасти. Встречный вопрос: а почему ты занимаешься хозчастью?  
– Потому что лучше долго и нудно копаться в ведомостях и поставках, чем один раз попасть твоему Роджерсу под горячую руку.  
– Моему Роджерсу? – а время охуевать не прошло, оказывается. – Агент Романофф, а вы ничего не попутали?  
– Ах, так ничего не было, и вы просто устраивали спектакль на мою прослушку?  
– На твою прослушку? Романофф, блядь!  
– Романофф – честная девочка, и тебе бы следовало проникнуться ко мне искренней благодарностью за то, что я ограничилась вашими кабинетами. Или ты хотел бы искать мои жучки по всему дому?  
Рамлоу обречённо выдохнул и покачал головой.  
– Ну и зачем оно тебе было надо?  
Наташа встала и скрестила руки на груди. Человеку с ней незнакомому поза показалась бы соблазнительной. Брок же видел в ней восемнадцать способов убить собеседника одним движением, и это только те, о которых он знал.  
– Я решала, стоит ли тебе угрожать, или можно обойтись без разговоров в духе «только посмей обидеть моего друга».  
– Господи, Романофф, что за детский сад?  
– Просто чтобы ты понимал ситуацию: Роллинз пригрозил оторвать Стиву яйца ещё месяца два назад.  
– Бля-а-а, – тихо протянул Брок, осознавая весь пиздец. – То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что я, как ёбаный страус, спрятал только голову, а жопа так и торчит наружу?  
– Я ничего не хочу сказать кроме того, что уже сказала.  
– И Роджерс молчит, как рыба об лёд.  
– Ещё бы, ты готов в свою Канаду сбежать, лишь бы не признавать, что спишь с ним.  
Брок вздохнул, но не стал объяснять, что дело вообще не в этом. В конце концов, Романофф уже решила обойтись без угроз в его сторону, не стоило давать ей повод передумать.  
На обед он опоздал и попал в самую толкучку. Чтобы не бродить с полным подносом, он, кивком спросив разрешения и в такой же форме его получив, уселся за стол к медикам, где Линда-язык-без-костей как раз заканчивала реплику на пределе громкости связок:  
– И всё-таки мне интересно, кто же это.  
– Кто? – спросил Брок просто чтобы спросить.  
– Бойфренд Капитана Америка, конечно! – конечно, как будто общественность вообще ничто другое не волнует.  
– Да я это, я, – махнул вилкой Брок.  
– Ой да ну вас! – совершенно по-девчачьи хихикнула Джессика, которой уже перевалило за пятьдесят. – Опять вы его прикрываете. А мы ж ничего, нам же просто интересно!  
Брок хмыкнул. Ну, не хотите верить – так дело ваше. И дальше ел уже молча.

Очередной желающий разрушить Большое Яблоко до основания обломался о Мстителей, в пересказе звучит обыденно, как мелкое хулиганство. На деле же Брок с ребятами стоял в оцеплении, на них оседала пыль только что рухнувшего здания, в котором за минуту до этого скрылся Капитан Америка. Всё, что Рамлоу мог делать в данной ситуации, это перебирать в голове передряги, в которых его любовник уже не помер, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться. В таком состоянии на него и наткнулась непуганая репортёрша CNN и её оператор, боящийся начальства больше, чем апокалипсиса.  
– Здравствуйте! Представьтесь, пожалуйста, и расскажите нам, что думают об этом инциденте государственные службы безопасности.  
– Покиньте зону чрезвычайной ситуации или мы будем вынуждены вас задержать, – максимально деревянным голосом отозвался Брок.  
– Правда ли, что под завалами, которые наши телезрители могут видеть на заднем плане, находится супергерой, известный как Капитан Америка?  
Рамлоу сорвало тормоза на этих словах, и он не смог бы потом вспомнить всего, что наговорил наглой бабе, только что-то про то, что не может всё время за ним носиться и опекать его пидорскую задницу.  
На этом моменте прорвало уже репортёршу, она обвиняла Рамлоу в гомофобии и всех смертных грехах по списку, орала не столько в микрофон, сколько на него, но он её не слышал. Из завалов выбралась знакомая фигура в потрёпанной форме, и Брок, кивнув ребятам оставаться на местах, пошёл к нему навстречу. Осмотрел с ног до головы, ощупал, заглянул в глаза – адреналин херачит, но зрачки в норме – и, не дав себе задуматься, поцеловал.

– Ну что, молокососы, готовы? Да ни хера вы не готовы, но придётся. Пройти отбор в силовое подразделение Щ.И.Т.а – это полдела. Вам ещё придётся тут выжить. За крупный проёб красная карточка, вылет, за мелкий – жёлтая, три жёлтых – вылет. Отличившимся в плюс устрою спарринг с Капитаном Америка, это будет недолго, но познавательно.  
– Капитан будет выбирать себе новую сучку? – ух ты, кто тут у нас такой наглый?   
Мышцу накачал, а пользоваться не умеет – для этого мозг нужен всё-таки. У Брока в глазах появился нездоровый блеск, движения стали мягче, а голос вкрадчивее. Молодняк ни хера не просёк, а костяк его команды начал подтягиваться поближе в ожидании развлечения.  
– Да Капитана, вроде, и старая устраивает, – закидывает крючок Брок. До некоторых новичков начинает доходить, что что-то грядёт.  
– Так сами ж говорите, старая. Лет-то тому мужику сколько? – нахально ухмыльнулся претендент то ли на роджерсовскую постель, то ли на звание альфа-самца. Сам-то понимает, интересно?  
– Думаешь, сможешь отправить его в расход?  
Мальчишка нахмурился, явно стараясь выглядеть серьёзно, но получился обиженный щенок.  
– Думаю, смогу.  
– Дуй на ринг.  
Забрался, встал, начал соображать, что к чему, и глаза нервно забегали по стоящим по кругу страйковцам. Ну, почти угадал.   
Рамлоу пролез между канатами, улыбнулся наглому мясу, натянул перчатки и, сдув отросшую чёлку со лба, произнёс:  
– Извините, что я сегодня без своего розового боа, блядь.


End file.
